


Frank is not Anyone's Princess

by ermengarde



Category: Bandom
Genre: 200 words exactly, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/pseuds/ermengarde
Summary: 200 words (so a double drabble, hills to die on) of Frank being really annoyed at Dewees and things that could only ever happen around Dewees.Prompted by the lovely aka: sunlight, leaves, keyboard, apples and prompted to double the drabble by silveradept





	Frank is not Anyone's Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts).



Frank is not fucking happy. He kicks at a pile of leaves and only just manages not to break a toe on a tree. FUCKING Dewees. 

He pulls the straps holding the keyboard onto his back tighter. Only fucking Dewees could manage to eat a cursed apple and _generously share it with Frank_ so that they _both_ ended up in this fairytale hell. And only Dewees would get involved in a deal with a queen that meant Frank got sent on a quest to retrieve Dewees' keyboard from the _real_ world so Dewees can sing for their freedom. What the actual fuck. If Frank could successfully escape for a quest then they could both totally have managed to escape without the queen's help. 

Okay, so the wood he's tramping through is pleasant, with the sunlight dappling through the leaves, but the keyboard is heavy and he hasn't eaten since the apple. 

Frank keeps on walking. The little birds and creatures who keep doing things with his hair and pants do not make him any happier.

He is even less happy when he arrives and the Queen keeps calling him Dewees' princess during their goodbye dinner at the castle. 

Fucking Dewees.


End file.
